CountryxReader Poems
by CrAzYnOtInLoVe
Summary: I was writing poems then an idea popped to me. I guess the title gives it all but if you didn't get it here what I am planning to do I will write poems about the reader and their favorite hetalia character. I wanted to write a poem for my friend and I ended up with this idea. So read if you want nobody forcing you. ON HOLD
1. Our love

**Yami: So we'll be doing CountryxReader _poems_ (I might just write some short fics, Hana-chan is better at lovey dovey poems than I am :P) and we will be taking ideas and names of different countries to write for. R&R your pick! And...apparently this poem is supposed to be for me and Japan...*blush* So yes this is by Loveyoumorethanlife, a poem based on my love for Honda Kiku(love you Hana-chan XD)! But it can be for you, too! Enjoy! ;D**

A/N: This is a poem I wrote for my friend. She is a big I mean a BIG FAN of JAPAN so I thought to do something nice to her. So I ended up writing her and japan a poem. So this poem goes to **Yami-no-Oujo for being a Great friend! :D. I Don't own hetalia!**

* * *

**Our love **

**We started as friends **

**that was all we thought until the end.**

**We wanted more**

**but both of us had ignored.**

**We talked and talked about tales we dreamt**

**but none of us known we had it.**

**"I love you" I said my face in red**

**So are we going to bed?**

**Today was white, that's what stands for pure**

**and red, that's what stands for love so do we need more.**

**Oh, blue I forgot it.**

**Lust is what it stands for.**

**Me and you together **

**never have I been better.**

**Nobody will break it, our love is forever**

**and one day when I say**

**"I do."**

**I will see you.**

**A smile we share and new life we'll start**

**happily we will live.**

**Always and forever you are in my heart.**

* * *

**A/N: I wish that you liked it and if you did I may write a poem for YOU TOO! All that i need is for you to R&R or pm your name and your favorite country. If you don't like me to know your name it's ok you just tell me your favorite country and if you have a username I will write it down if you want. Important for reviewers that don't have user name: If you were one of the reviewers and you want me to write you a peom but you do't have an account on FF it's ok but i recommened you to write a name or a nick name above the review box. You know the bar above the big review box that tell you to write a nickname.I need you to write a nickname and I will put the nickname on my poem to let you know that the poem is for you and your favorite hetalia character. That's all! see you later and plz no coping the poem**


	2. My idiot, Your hero

**Hi! It's me again and the good news is that I have a new poem. YAY! LOL! This poem/poet is for Andy and America!...hehehehe THANK YOU ANDY AND ENJOY THIS POEM!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**MY idiot , Your hero**

**I was new here when I met you**

**All you cared about was junk**

**Hamburgers**

**Candy**

**Soda**

**Videogames**

**You were an idiot**

**And you were my idiot**

**I fell in love with you**

**But can you love, too?**

**A person, not a food.**

**You're loud**

**and extremely rude.**

**I thought we were a perfect match**

**Because to halves make a whole, right?**

**Maybe yes.**

**Maybe no.**

**I don't know.**

**Can you love someone **

**besides yourself?**

**Can you find a hero**

**who's not you?**

**Can you love me?**

**Like I love you?**

**You can be my idiot.**

**Can I be your heroine?**

* * *

**Yay! Sorry if it wasn't rhymie. hahahahaha...Me and my friend had to through bunch of ideas front and back and taa taa~ I wish you like it Andy.**

**plz review and make me write more poem and poet. LOL :3**


	3. In the walk

I am done. I am really sorry hetaliaforever123 for posting your poem late. So I did as you wished and made a poem for you and Japan wish you enjoy it.

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

In the walk

I was walking bethought a care

pushing a wheel chair.

"Honey don't worry I will be ok."

That what she said.

But lies

still lay.

That day was no long yellow.

no joy.

Empty I stayed after yellow came black nothing

but **black.**

How could it be ok?

I am lonely

I will stay forever like this.

Remembering songs we used to sing

I was still hurt

I moved but

not from pain.

I can't see colors

I still walk were we use to go.

When will this curse break.

Another day came and I was walking

but...

I heard a melody.

Is someone the same.

I saw black hair

his back was facing me.

"What do you want to be?"

he asked.

"Free."

I said.

"Can I help?"

he asked.

Not waiting a wave of warmth hit me.

Could it be?

golden eyes looked at me.

I thought I would melt.

You saved me from the dark.

You are my light and we know it.

Your mine and I am yours.

I am laying beside you with a smile

the color white is surrounding us.

This is bliss.

* * *

I wish for more review and pm because I want to write more poem. Thank you the people who reviewed me :).


	4. (AN) Please Like My Page

Hi it's me! So this isn't a poem. Sorry I will post one tomorrow. So I posted this A/N to inform you that I created a page in Facebook for Hetalia. The name of the page is Hetalia Characters. So thank you and please keep in touch.

The link of the Hetalia Characters page will be in my profile.

Thanks. Bye Bye~


	5. I am Shy, Your invisible

I love you guys. The people who review to me, Liked my page and the people who bother to even read my poem. I am really **really **happy that you people follow and like my story. *cry happily * Thank you so very much. I did this poem for me and Canada.*Blush* Ah...Anyway E-enjoy!

I Don't own Hetalia!~

* * *

**I am Shy, Your invisible**

**I am shy**

**wanting to fly.**

**Away, away I fly **

**high in the sky.**

**A dream I am dreaming**

**waking up always hurts.**

**Knowing I am shy **

**make me want to cry.**

**People ignore me**

**I want to be...**

**Here.**

**My friends are busy.**

**I know they wouldn't see me.**

**I am invisible **

**no I am shy**

**You are invisible.**

**I like you that way.**

**so "Hey."**

**I said.**

**You were surprised**

**lost in words.**

**We talked and talked**

**You were fun with your bear.**

**We laughed and laughed**

**"I love you from all my heart."**

**I whispered shyly.**

**You went stiff**

**I couldn't stay still.**

**I was scared**

**say "No"**

**and I will die.**

**I can't stay away from you.**

**"I-I l-love you too."**

**A new dream was born**

**you and I are no longer alone.**

**Perfect match**

**and that's the catch.**

* * *

**LOL!** I wish you like it and please review/PM me you and your favorite character . Make me write MORE POEM! HAHAHAHA LOL! Sorry sometimes I am weird.

I created a page in Facebook for Hetalia. The name of the page is Hetalia Characters.

The link will be in my profile.(please like the page)


	6. (AN) Vote Now

Yo ppl sorry not a poem maybe tomorrow not sure...but anyway I wanted to ask your opinion about something. I really want to turn the poems to one-shot story so I want to ask you to vote on it. I know I have to ask before I do anything because I wrote those poems for people so please vote and the people who I wrote a poem for them and they don't want me to write them a one-shot please Review/Pm me.

I really love you guys. Voting will be in my profile.(Don't worry I will not eras the poem and if you want details Pm Me)


	7. A kiss at the beach

Hi ppl sorry for disappearing I was busy. I also wasnt in a mood to write and if I tried i will put my feeling in it i did write a poem of how i feel and i will post it soon anyway this isn't about me it's about The Black Dove Flyeth and england~ i wish u like it .

* * *

A kiss at the beach

The sun was high above

It shined like our love.

A sun

and

a moon.

It also rhyme with noon.

It was soon.

I mean our date

I was running late.

I still remember the day when you asked me out.

A fluffy day

and I was sitting eating taffy.

Me and you are close friends.

We promised we will be there to each other until the end.

Waiting, and waiting.

Then you came.

"Yo!"

I would say

and then the talk will go on and on.

We were going on the beach

Then we saw a dog without a leach.

He was running and a boy chasing him.

We laughed and talked

after time it was time to go

a golden color was painted in the sky

and birds were flying up high.

A "Bang "was heard

It was fireworks.

I looked at you but you were looking at the ground.

I looked at you worried but before I can say anything you said...

"I Love you! will you go out with me?!"

Your face was red and mine too.

I nodded a tears of happiness steamed

Then a supersize came

A...kiss

It felt like millions of fireworks

That day was a dream

that I wished that I would never wake from.

I love you no matter what

we both may be fluffy and lovey dovey sometimes

but our love is forever to live with.

* * *

I WISH U LOVE IT BLACK DOVE FLYETH! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR POSTING UR POEM LATE . Ok ppl like I said pm/review me so I can write u and your favorite country a poem and a one-shot in a story and the voting is opened so PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ VOTE! AND LIKE MY PAGE IN FACEBOOK LINK ON THE PROFILE.

-Peace out,

Loveyoumorethanlife


	8. I am Feeling

So I kind of told u in the last chapter that I wasn't in a good mood lately so I will show you what kind of poem I write when I am bord,sad or depressed and I am not trying to announce seduce or that I want to kill anyone . oh and if you don't know I DONT OWN HETALIA~ But seriously I may be mysterious but I am no harm or danger.

* * *

{I am **Bloody hell}**

I am **bloody**

without

a soul.

Killing

is my name.

I only live

to kill.

and

Destroy.

That's all.

I can only

Kill and destroy.

I am a toy between **Hell's hands.**

No Light.

but **Delight.**

A Delight in **torture **and **killing.**

Call me three

times

and

I will be there.

Just call me

and

if you forgot my who I am.

I will tell you again.

**"Killing, Killing, Killing"**

Scream would be heard.

Red you see

and

**Killing** words on the wall.

I wrote

**"Call my name three times and your Destiny will be in hells' hands."**

Warning

but

nobody toke it.

"So go to bloody **Hell!"**

**"That will be where your fate is taking you."**

I say before you are dead in Bloody...

**"Hell"**

They called me a demon

or

a witch

but I am a real mystery

without

a solve.

I am bloody.

That's what I am

**"Bloody Hell"**

* * *

**{Flame of Hell}**

**I am a flame **

**of Darkness of course.**

**You know my sister **

**Killing**

**or **

**"Bloody Hell"**

**She's deadly**

**Sometimes scary.**

**She kills**

**I burn.**

**After she kills **

**I burn.**

**She kills**

**I burn.**

**In other words**

**I am the darkness nightmare**

**people see my sister as a demon.**

**So what am I?**

**I am the flaming Hell**

**I am worse than pain **

**I am worse than torture**

**Everyone fears me**

**I like the screams**

**that I make**

**people desperately shouting **

**for help.**

**I love-making people hurt, scared, afraid **

**and most of all...**

**Drowning in my bloody river.**

**It not a normal river...**

**It's the river of flames****.**

**The people drop like rain**

**landing on it makes them burn.**

**A trap waiting for them.**

**"what a lovely scene"**

**My clock would tick and tock**

**When someone are coming to an end.**

**They drop to no end.**

**"I love it. I love my life to no end. La...La..La. You die like a fly. bye-bye!~"**

**I would sing **

**a creepy song would echo **

**and scare everyone.**

**A slow short song.**

**A wonder voice**

**but**

**a deadly person.**

**So be warned**

**A river in red.**

**Isn't a place near heaven.**

**So don't forget who I am.**

**I am **

**"Fire"**

**I am Fire**

**I came from a flame**

**A flame that came from...**

**"Hell."**

**Yea**

**I am the**

**"Flame of Hell."**

**Never try me or touch me**

**or**

**your end will be soon**

* * *

**{**I am dead}

I am gone

I am in red.

wait!

I am in White.

I am between

the doors of

**Hell** and_ heaven._

Seeing my past in front of me.

I couldn't remember?

I couldn't trust anyone.

Why?

I just can't.

Is it the fear of dyeing.

Aren't I dead already.

Waiting for my fate.

A clock 

ticked

tocked.

It was getting louder and louder.

I wanted to scream

but I was in a red river with fire?

It was my end.

It was meant.

Messing with the sisters of hell

isn't a game.

The

**"Flame of** **Hell"**

**and**

**"Bloody hell"**

They were the end of me and maybe

You?

* * *

Hahaha(laugh nervously) I bet you didn't see that coming anyway if u don't get like this Killing kills people then the soul of the people goes to the place between heaven and hell waiting for their fate and they heard a clock then the will go to fire(flame of hell) or to hell then they will drop from the place between the heaven and hell and drop in the river of flames where they burn and I just noticed that my poem connect and please don't copy my idea or poems without permission I own the poem but I write it for people and if you want to use a poem ask me so I can ask the one I wrote poems for and thanks for reading and pm/review me so I can write you a poem for you and your favorite country(ies).


	9. Disappointed (AN)

Hey ppl I am disappointed and sad because no one is asking me to write poem to them. I am asking you to ask your friends( if they know hetalia) if they want me to write them a poem for them and their favorite Hetalia character. please help me and increase the population of the readers and reviewers. Arigato!~

Please like my page at facebook (link at profile)

Vote in my profile (please vote and tell me if I should turn my/your poem *I wrote them but I wrote most of them for u . I still own the poems! but not hetalia.* into a one-shot)

peace out

loveyoumorethanlife


End file.
